


In-between

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, moustead - Freeform, random and ridiculous fluff, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Happens after episode 305 and Adam worries about his job.





	In-between

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Once again, I want to thank the lovely love and gratitude goes to [driedflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers) for doing her beta magic!  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, for de_bingo's prompt _dizzy_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for PD episode 305  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

"What am I gonna do if they fire me?" Adam Ruzek asks no one in particular, sounding panicked and clutching another beer bottle with both hands.

"Nothing’s set in stone yet." Kevin Atwater says for the umpteenth time that day.

"You think Roman will hire me as one of the security guards he is offering?" Ruzek wants to know next.

"Yeah, because it went so well when Dawson worked there..." Kevin says.

"Since Ruzek would be already fired, he would probably just go straight to jail." Mouse adds.

"You’re not helping..." Halstead mumbles, leaning into him a little.

"Sorry, I’m just saying..." Mouse mumbles in return.

"That was an exception! How many diamond smugglers can there be?" Ruzek says, but he doesn’t sound convinced at all. 

They are sitting in one of the nooks at _Molly’s_ \- Ruzek, Halstead, Mouse and him, because Ruzek doesn’t want to go home just yet to brood over the fate that’s probably awaiting him in the very near, way too near future. 

Kevin, Halstead and Mouse came along because Ruzek’s a friend who needs support right now, needs optimism and people to distract him from all the worst case scenarios his mind can’t stop coming up with.

Kevin can’t just sit there and watch it happen. "You’re a great officer and yes, you should’ve gotten an okay from Voight or Dawson first, but then again you showed initiative and couldn’t have known how this whole thing would end up..."

"Let’s hope so, Kev..." Ruzek says, sounding maybe just a tiny bit better.

"Of course you’re gonna face consequences, but it would be insane to fire you," Kevin continues. "You’re not the first or the last one to make a mistake. Even an huge one."

"Maybe I’ll be thrown out of Intelligence and stay beat cop forever, " Ruzek says next. "Knowing my luck, Burgess becomes my partner, which would be a bonus punishment, after we called off the wedding." He sighs again. "But I’d totally deserve that..."

"I won’t object," Kevin agrees, earning a faint smile from Ruzek. "But no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you."

"You’re part of the family now," Halstead adds, raising his bottle. "But that’s just another worst case. It won’t come to that."

"Thanks, guys." Ruzek looks at his friends and nods, clearing his throat.

"Or, you know... You could join the Rangers," Mouse suggests with a grin after a moment of silence. "Jay and me, we’ll write you a recommendation letter." He turns to Halstead. "Won’t we?"

"Sure." Halstead agrees. "They’d be happy to have him."

"Am I not too old for this whole Rangers things?" Ruzek wants to know.

"I still can hack their system to make you younger," Mouse offers, making them all grin.

"Let’s pretend we didn’t hear that." Halstead laughs, putting an arm around Mouse. 

"Besides, can you imagine Ruzek getting the army buzz?" Atwater adds. "And he would have to shave, too..."

They all smirk at that, even Ruzek a little. "In that case, I’m sure the Army isn’t right for me."

When Otis announces last call, Ruzek tries to convince him to let them stay longer. Otis gestures to the empty bar, where he’s already wiping down the tables and they help him to put the chairs upside down on the tables and bid him goodnight.

Ruzek tries to talk his colleagues into going somewhere else - Chicago has tons of other bars and clubs still open in the middle of the night after all - but Mouse and Halstead have to take their subway home.

"Listen, Adam." Kevin sounds a little drunk or tired. Or both. Now that they’re alone it feels to call him by his last name."You don’t want to be alone right now..."

Adam wants to object and say that this is definitely not true, but Kevin just keeps talking: "… and I totally get that. How about you crash at my place tonight?"

"But don’t you have a sister?" Adam asks stupidly, because he knows of course that Kevin takes care of his little sister.

"Yeah, and she’s got a crush on you." Kevin laughs. "So she’ll probably forgive you for waking her up, but please don’t. She has school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kev," Adam says and he means it, even though he’s also drunk and tired and worried about his future. "I won’t wake her up, I’m as stealthy as a ninja." 

He contradicts himself by stumbling over his own feet, but Kevin wraps an arm around him, keeping him from falling.

Adam also totally thinks, the wrong Atwater has a crush on him. 

Kevin laughs. "What?"

"What?" Adam asks back, because did he say that out *loud*?

Kevin still grins. "Let’s go home."

And they do.


End file.
